


Short Skirts, Wide Smiles

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little shopping trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Skirts, Wide Smiles

Amy had seen Clara once, the two had been shopping, shopping for clothes. Clara had been picking out skirts and, before she could stop herself, Amy had commented on it. They had shared a long look, then Clara asked Amy to help her find the right skirt, the shortest and most attractive mini-skirt. They had spent a while shopping and, when Clara went to try the skirt on she had followed her into the changing room. She had locked the door behind them and pushed Clara against the wall, the skirts in Clara's hand, falling to the floor as she melted into Amy's lips. They had kissed, fumbled for a better grip on one another, then pulled apart. Amy had smiled. 

"Okay, let's get you a nice sexy skirt... then you need to help me find one..."


End file.
